LOVE, LUST
by thehollowheart
Summary: kumpulan oneshots about Shinichi and Shiho. WARNING: mungkin sedikit rated M. just in cases ;)


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho.

**WARNING:** implisit lemons++, semi rated M, dan mungkin, OOC.

* * *

.

.

.

**Shiho's POV (Sudut pandang Shiho M.)**

.

.

.

Aku selalu benci jika harus membeli kado ulang tahun, apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan orang tua. Tidak, aku tidak sedang membicarakan ayah dan ibuku, mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku masih teramat kecil. Aku sedang membicarakan tentang Profesor Agasa—yang baru saja resmi menjadi ayah angkatku, asal kalian tahu saja—ia akan berulang tahun satu minggu lagi. Dulu Akemi-neechan dan aku biasa membuatkan sebuah kue atau sebatang coklat berukuran super besar untuk kedua orang tuaku, tapi kali ini tidak ada Akemi yang akan membantuku membuatnya. Lagipula Profesor Agasa tidak boleh memakan makanan manis karena gula darahnya yang cenderung tinggi. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa untuk ayah angkatku itu.

"Bagaimana dengan baju ini?" Shinichi mengangkat sebuah kaos dengan warna kuning neon cerah. Itu adalah salah satu jenis baju yang sekarang sering dipakai oleh boyband-boyband yang sedang naik daun. Warna yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Kudo, kau bercanda, kan? Masa Agasa mau kau belikan baju seperti itu?" aku mendengus dan menyentakkan baju itu dari tangannya. "Ia bisa terkena serangan jantung kalau aku memberikannya hadiah seperti itu."

"Aku kan hanya menyarankan, lagipula siapa tahu Agasa ingin terlihat seperti anak muda?" bantahnya dan memilih sebuah baju lain dengan corak yang tidak lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ya ampun, Kudo, selera fashionmu jelek sekali, sih. Apa kau membelikan ibumu Yukiko-san baju seperti ini juga? Malang sekali dia." ejekku, dia merengut. Hah, mudah sekali bagiku untuk membuat detektif muda ini kesal. Aku tersenyum.

Shinichi menaruh baju aneh pilihannya itu kembali kedalam rak. "Tapi kau kan sudah resmi menjadi anaknya, Shiho, aku yakin ia akan menerima apapun yang kau berikan."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau benar, mentantei. Tapi orang-orang sudah mengenal seleraku dalam fashion, dan aku tidak mau reputasiku rusak hanya karena pilihan bajumu yang ajaib itu."

Shinichi menatapku tajam namun tidak menyahut. Aku menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejeknya lalu kembali mencari baju lain. Kami tidak saling bicara selama beberapa saat hingga Shinichi memanggilku.

"Kurasa aku akan membelikan ini untukmu." Shinichi mengulurkan sebuah baju padaku. Itu adalah sebuah kaos V-neck hitam berpotongan rendah dengan tulisan 'Hot Stuff' di bagian dadanya. Detektif muda itu menatapku dengan cengiran khasnya yang lebar.

Aku memutar mata. "Kudo, kau ini kenapa sih? Taruh baju itu." Aku berusaha mengambil baju itu dari tangannya namun ia malah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Eits, nggak bisa. Berterima kasihlah karena aku membelikanmu sesuatu, Shiho. Tapi kau harus memakainya nanti." Shinichi berkata sambil tertawa.

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?"

Shinichi nyengir kuda. "Oh tenang saja, kau akan memakainya. Percayalah padaku." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil meremas *ehm* bokongku pelan sebelum pergi menuju rak lain. _Guys and their hormones_.

Setelah hampir dua jam memilih baju dengan bantuan Shinichi (dan percayalah padaku, seleranya buruk sekali) aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah hadiah untuk ayah angkatku. Aku tahu ia terus mengeluh tentang betapa sedikitnya baju resmi yang ia miliki, sehingga aku membelikannya satu setelan jas berwarna hitam mulus dengan kemeja berwarna merah maroon yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit Profesor Agasa yang pucat.

"Ayo, _pervert_, kita harus pulang." kataku pada Shinichi yang masih memegangi baju aneh itu. Aku mengerutkan alis. "Kau tidak benar-benar akan membelinya kan, Kudo-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku membelinya, kau seharusnya menganggap ini sebagai pujian, Shiho. Kau lihat tulisan ini?" ia menunjuk tulisan 'Hot Stuff' yang tersablon di bagian depan, "Artinya kan kau itu _hot_." katanya lalu menyeringai.

Aku mendengus. "Terserah kau deh."

Shinichi tertawa.

Aku tidak menanggapi detektif muda itu dan bergerak menuju kasir pembayaran. Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hitam sebahu memasukkan kode satu setelan jas ke dalam komputer lalu memberitahuku total harganya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang ke arah si Shinichi di sebelahku dan aku bisa bilang kalau tindakannya itu membuat Shinichi risih. Hampir setiap kali aku bepergian bersama Shinichi, para kaum hawa di sekitar kami pasti berusaha sedemikian rupa agar detektif SMA itu memberikan perhatiannya pada mereka. Dalam hati aku tertawa, tidak menyangka kalau detektif tidak peka ini sebenarnya memiliki banyak sekali penggemar.

"Hanya ini?" tanya pelayan itu saat Shinichi menyerahkan belanjaannya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku meringis, merasa kasihan pada gadis itu karena ia tidak mengerti kalau Shinichi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyukai dirinya. Setelah Shinichi menerima struk dan belanjaannya, ia segera menyusulku menuju pintu utama toko tersebut dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Satu penggemar lagi, eh, Kudo-kun?" godaku ketika kami sudah jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran. "Aku penasaran berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah patah hati karena menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau nggak tanya di fans clubku saja?" goda Shinichi kembali, tanpa mengindahkan nada sarkastis pada suaraku. Ia membuka kunci mobil kemudian menduduki kursi kemudi, aku mengikutinya masuk lalu memasang seatbelt. "Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahuinya juga."

Aku membuat mimik jijik. "Besar kepala sekali Shinichi Kudo ini."

"Aww… ayolah," katanya, matanya melirikku jenaka, "Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak menyukai kepribadianku yang _'besar kepala'_ ini, Shiho. Banyak cewek lain menyukainya, lho! Mereka bahkan rela menunggu di depan rumahku hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan."

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa cewek itu sampai rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk tanda tanganmu." sahutku sambil tertawa. Shinichi hanya menyeringai lebar lalu menaruh kantung belanjaannya itu di atas pahaku.

"Aku nggak mau memakai baju ini, Kudo." Aku mengeluarkan kaos V-neck yang telah Shinichi berikan untukku. Sebenarnya baju itu cukup bagus, setidaknya lebih bagus daripada baju aneh lain yang ia tunjukkan padaku dari rak.

"Lihat saja nanti," katanya sambil menyalakan mesin, membawa kami kembali pulang.

.

.

**.**

Profesor Agasa belum kembali dari kunjungan ke salah satu teman ilmuwannya di Hokkaido saat kami tiba di rumah, namun aku tidak peduli. Profesor Agasa memang sedang sibuk mengerjakan penemuan terbarunya beberapa bulan terakhir ini, sehingga tidak jarang ia menjadi teledor dan pelupa. Bahkan mungkin sekarang ayah angkatku itu sudah melupakan aku sepenuhnya. Itu menjelaskan mengapa seluruh bagian rumahku gelap gulita dan masih berantakan. Aku berjalan tersaruk menuju dapur dengan Shinichi yang mengekor di belakangku.

"Kau haus?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebotol wine yang belum dibuka. Aku tahu, belum seharusnya aku meminum wine atau sejenisnya, namun aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku saat berada di BO dulu. Botol-botol sherry itu seolah memanggil namaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku mau wine?" tanya Shinichi yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingku.

Aku menuangkan sherry kedalam gelas dan tersenyum. "Trust me I know," kataku lalu memberikan gelas itu kepada Shinichi.

"Hmpf," gumam detektif itu saat ia menyesap habis sherry dari gelasnya, tangannya kemudian bergerak meraih botol untuk menuang segelas lagi.

"Kau nggak seharusnya minum sebanyak itu, Kudo-kun," aku bergumam sembari menyesap wine dalam gelasku, aroma sherry yang manis sekaligus memabukkan langsung menyengat setiap senti pada sarafku. Shinichi tidak menyahut dan malah meminum gelas keduanya.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam kami sudah menghabiskan sebotol penuh sherry. Efek dari wine yang memabukkan mulai menggerogoti akal sehatku. Aku tahu Shinichi juga sudah mulai _tipsy_, aku bisa melihat dari gerak-geriknya yang mulai tidak terkontrol. _See that's the rule about drinking wine_, kau tidak boleh meminum terlalu banyak dalam sehari. Shinichi dan aku sekarang tergeletak di atas lantai ruang keluarga Profesor Agasa, bermain gulat hanya karena ingin adu kekuatan. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal sebodoh ini sebelumnya, terutama dengan Shinichi, apalagi saat alkohol mengambil alih hampir sebagian dari pikiranku. Dalam satu detik Shinichi berhasil menindihku dan menahan kedua tanganku di lantai, menandakan bahwa aku kalah telak.

"Oke, oke, Kudo, kau menghancurkan badanku," kataku sedikit merancau. Shinichi berguling ke samping dan tertawa pelan, kami terengah dan basah oleh keringat karena pertandingan adu gulat yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tiba-tiba ia beranjak duduk dan melepas kemejanya yang lengket oleh keringat. "Panas sekali ya disini," katanya.

"Hm-mh," sahutku tidak acuh sambil meliriknya dari sudut mata. Tiba- tiba saja jantungku berdetak menjadi lebih cepat. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar memperhatikan Shinichi. Otot lengannya yang biasa tertutup oleh jas sekolah SMA Teitan sekarang terlihat jelas di depan kedua mataku. Tidak terlalu menonjol sih, namun cukup atletis untuk ukuran pemuda biasanya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan si magnet mayat ini terlihat sangat maskulin dan menarik, padahal aku sudah mengenalnya selama hampir tiga tahun dan aku tahu ia tidak pernah berolah raga. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku sedari tadi.

Ini pasti efek dari wine sialan itu.

Shinichi menangkap basah diriku yang sedang menatapnya, tentu saja tindakanku itu membuat rasa _ge-er _nya naik. Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu karena pada detik selanjutnya Shinichi menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya, satu tangannya merengkuh pipiku dengan hati-hati sementara bibirnya menemukan bibirku. Ciumannya lembut dan berbau alkohol, tapi tetap saja mampu membuat kepalaku berputar. Untuk sepersekian detik aku terkejut dan bergerak menjauh, namun pada akhirnya alkohol berhasil merasuki pikiranku dan membuat gairahku naik. Aku menyerah.

Shinichi juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam kini bergerak membuka _blouse_ yang sedang kukenakan sementara bibirnya tetap mengecupku tanpa henti. Aku menyapukan tanganku pada rambut hitam Shinichi, entah mengapa setiap helai dari rambutnya terasa seperti beludru pada kulitku. Shinichi seketika melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil nafas, mata birunya menatapku dengan dalam dan liar.

"Kau menggoda sekali, Shiho. Seharusnya kau menjadi milikku dari dulu," ia berbisik, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang mampu membunuh sepasukan gajah afrika. Aku bersumpah saat itu wajahku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Aku baru saja akan membantah perkataannya saat tiba-tiba Shinichi mengecup leherku perlahan. Nafasnya yang masih terengah menyapu kulitku dan menjadikannya bergidik, membuat tubuhku bereaksi secara tidak normal. Tidak, ini pasti efek dari wine yang membuat seluruh sarafku mengejang pada sentuhan Shinichi. Aku berusaha memperingatinya untuk berhenti, namun yang keluar dari bibirku malah desahan.

Seperti bensin yang tersulut api, Shinichi malah semakin bersemangat menciumi leherku. Ia memberikan _butterfly kisses_ di sepanjang leher dan pundakku sementara tangannya menarikku mendekat dan meletakkan tubuhku di atas pangkuannya. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya saja aku sudah bergidik, bagaimana dengan sensasi yang ini?

Tidak dapat kuungkapkan.

"Sh-Shinichi…" tanpa sadar aku menyebut namanya, tanganku masih berada di rambutnya dan menariknya mendekat. Shinichi memeluk badanku erat sekali sampai aku takut kalau-kalau ada tulang igaku yang patah. Hawa panas dari tubuh masing-masing yang saling menempel membuat kami semakin berkeringat. Shinichi beralih dari pundak dan kembali mencium bibirku, namun sekarang ciumannya jauh lebih bernafsu dari yang sebelumnya. Aku dapat mendengar Shinichi menahan nafasnya saat tangannya bergerak untuk melepas pengait pada bra yang sedang kukenakan. Aku memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diriku pada segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kemudian kami mendengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu depan.

"Agasa!" aku tersentak dan tersadar atas apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Shinichi mengerang dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang bernada seperti umpatan, namun aku tidak begitu mengindahkannya. Dengan panik aku beranjak bangkit dari pangkuannya kemudian mencari bajuku yang Shinichi lepaskan tadi, namun benda itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Ai-chan, kau ada di rumah?" Agasa memanggil dari luar.

"Oi, Shiho, pakai ini!" Shinichi melemparkan kaos yang baru ia beli tadi siang. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku memasukkannya melalui kepalaku lalu merapikan rambutku yang berantakan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahutku lalu bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Agasa. Shinichi mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya lalu menatap Profesor Agasa. "Ayo masuk, otou-san. Oh ya, Shinichi mampir."

Senyum Agasa mengembang saat aku memanggilnya otou-san (asal kalian tahu, aku memanggilnya demikian karena Agasa terus saja memaksaku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan otou-san). "Konnichiwa, Shinichi-kun. Ada apa kau datang?" tanyanya.

Shinichi terlonjak. "Eh? Oh, aku hanya mampir." sahutnya singkat, tidak lupa untuk melempar cengiran khasnya pada ayah tiriku.

Agasa tersenyum. "Untunglah ada kau yang menemani Ai-chan selama aku pergi, Shinichi-kun. Aku—" ia terbatuk, "—Aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini." sambungnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Aku menyentuh bibirku yang memerah karena habis berciuman dan menatap Shinichi. Detektif itu sekarang terduduk di sofa panjang, nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan bibirnya juga memerah.

"Ai-chan," panggil Agasa saat kembali dari dapur dengan sebuah botol kosong pada tangannya. Aku terkejut, otakkku secara spontan membuat sebuah alibi untuk menutupi kesalahanku itu. "Aku hanya—itu, _uh_…"

Agasa memotongku dengan tatapan tajam. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau masih terlalu muda untuk meminum wine seperti ini, apalagi _sherry_ ini adalah salah satu bahan eksperimenku. Ini terakhir kalinya kau boleh meminum wine, Ai-chan."

Shinichi tersenyum puas saat Agasa kembali ke dapur.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Aku menatapnya jengkel. Detektif itu malah semakin tertawa lebar. Oke, ingatkan aku lain kali untuk tidak memberikannya _liquor _lagi.

"Aku membuatmu memakai baju itu," kata Shinichi lalu menunjuk ke arahku. Dengan spontan aku menatap kaos yang kukenakan saat ini. Tulisan 'Hot Stuff' yang berwarna merah darah terpampang jelas di bagian dadaku. Aku kembali menatap Shinichi yang sedang tersenyum menggoda dan mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

* * *

Haiii peeps! :D maaf ya gue baru bisa online lagi setelah sekian lamanyaa -_- hahhaha

btw, ini pertama kalinya gw bikin fanfict dengan tema yang agak dewasa, jadi kalo kurang gregetnya yahh maaf ya :)

okedeh, itu dulu aja cuap-cuap dari gue, please review ya! ^^


End file.
